Through various software applications, including installed clients as well as thin clients, such as web browsers, digital mapping services generate and display dynamic adjusted operating hours for establishments, including but not limited to retail stores, restaurants, and bars. These services offer the opening times of the business on the day that the application is queried (i.e., “today”) and a current opening status (e.g., Open now, Closed now, Closing soon). However, this information is often inaccurate, leading potential visitors to erroneously visit closed businesses at time when the application listed the business as being open. Reasons for these inaccuracies include unreported changes in operating hours, a scheduling change necessitated by a holiday, and/or a temporary closure.